My Crazy Life
by Gods that is awsome
Summary: Basically it's my crazy life and some other crazy so has PJO and HOO characters. First story. please R AND R!
1. do not read skip this chapter nothing

I 


	2. the crazy skating trip

**Hi! first story don't hate please.**

**Disclaimer: You own pjo and hoo**

**Me: you know that if you don't say it properly I'm going to have to kill you.**

**Disclaimer: Fine, You don't own pjo or hoo, Happy?**

**Me: Sorta, but I'm watching you.**

**Mia:Moi the awesome person, and the main character;)**

**Melanie+Rachy+Sheena+Elizabeth+Kylie=ma bffs**

**Lia+Sophia+Jazzy=bffs**

**Claire:sugar queen**

**Eden: Daydreamer**

**Boys:Fat,ugly,screechy and i will not go on because it will just hog all the space.**

**Jess: MA little bro**

**My pov**

UGHH! I don't want to wake up. wait it's march break and i'm going skating with ma friends today. yay! gotta get up. wait also gotta update on fanfiction. ring! mia your friend melanie just melanie are you excited about the skating trip?! yeah but what's the plan? basically i come and pick you guys up and we'll meet with annabeth and the other people at the rink. !who is this? rachy oh yeah umhum okay!

Time Skip(2:00pm)

Dad! We gotta go pick up Melanie and rachy to go skating! Wait I'm on the phone. ugh! dude, jess are you excited? huh oh um sure if you call skating with a bunch of your friends are fun then sure. Boys, so picky and lazy. But I'm so excited i could do a backflip! wait didn't you invite your friends too? hmm oh yeah!

**Rachy's pov**

yay! I'm going skating with ma friends! and her little bro's friends:( he still thinks i don't blink! anyways it's already 2:05 where is she? Wait here she comes! hey mia hey umm you got to sit back there with ma bro, he wants to overcome his fear of you. noooooooooooooooooooooo! This is a nightmare!bwahahahaha! shut up melanie!wait did you know about this!? ! ugh!

**Melanie's pov**

hahahahahahahahhahhahhahahahahaahahaahahah! oh that was sooooo funny. hey mia, yep ,do you feel bad for rachy? hmmmm nope. hahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!okay we're here.

**My pov**

That was awesome! haha yep i still got some happiness inside of me. oh. wait there's annabeth. hey annabeth wait i've got to ask you, do you know how to skate? uh oh I didn't ask anyone if they knew how to skate. but I'm sure the daughter of Athena will figure that out.

Time skip a few minutes later

hahahahahahahahaha! hey look rachy everyone's falling. hahahahahahahahahahahaha!

wait can we go to your house after?

**Rachy's pov**

hahahahahahaha! hmm oh sure u and melanie can come to my house after but i don't know about the boys and other people. oh don't worry about them. okay i will ask dad.

time skip a few seconds later

he said no. nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! i will ask my mom to ask your dad. sure. we should remind ur mom. sure wait she's asking hurry away we might get caught!

time skip few minutes later

he said no. nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! it didn't work. well melanie can come but she has to leave at 5:30 to go bowling.

**my pov**

i want to go home sure. let's go home. bye anne see u tomorrow.

time skip few minutes later

_i came in like a wrecking ball..._

noooooooooooooooo! not this part! bye rachy bye melanie!

time skip few hours later

ahhh so quiet i can enjoy this to read a book.

**bye people! dedicated to melanie and rachy.**

**please r and r!**


	3. Crazy day of random stuff

**Sorry ma friends! I didn't write a new chapter 'cause i didn't really have anything going on during the march break! Or i was just too busy. but i writing 2 new chapters, hope u enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: U don't own PJO or HOO**

**Me: That right! I don't! All rights go to Rick 'cause he owns it.**

**Ma POV**

UGHHH! "I don't have anything to do!" I yelled. "Read a book or something" ma bro yelled back. "Fine! ughhh!i never knew march break would be this boring." *grab random book.* wait I can read fanfiction. Yes! thank you fanfiction! "I wonder if ma friends are having the same problem" I wondered. "Hey, kids, go change we are going to a restaurant." my mom said. when I was just about to read fanfiction.

_**Time Skip( a few minutes later)**_

"Okay kids we are here" my mom said. I took a peek at the restaurant's name. "Very Fair Seafood Cuisine" okayyyyy weird name. *open door, enter restaurant* "Hey guys over here" my dad said. "Hello" I said. 'hello" the people said back. *take,take,eat,eat,drink,drink(repeat around 20 times)*

_**Time Skip(an hour later)**_

"okay guys it's time to go to the people's house." said my dad. after a few minutes we arrived at their house and i started playing with my brother and the little kid. All of a sudden the little kid starts throwing markers at moi and mon little bro. "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" screamed my little bro. Runnnnnn i screamed. then a marker misses me by 1 millimeter and then i started running. after another few minutes of being hit by markers we had to go somewhere. first the little kid took my bro's shoe and started running away. my bro had to chase after him with 1 shoe on and 1 shoe gone. when my bro got his shoe back the little kid stood at the way we had to go out and he's like if you want to go through you have to pay. i know random right?**(a/n right? right?) **so we went the other way and when i sat down in the car i started laughing like a maniac.

**Jess's POV**

He stole my freaking shoe! The little kid stole ma shoe! hey give it back! ughh. i saw my sis trying to hold her laughter in. when i got my shoe back i was like finally cause i was so tired chasing after him. then he stood at the doorway and said if we want to pass we have to pay so i laughed while running the other way. whan we got to the car my sis started laughing like a maniac.

**okay i am done but i am sorry that it's kind of short but i was going to write my other chapter but i have to go to sleep now so byeee! by the way i will put the new chapter up by tom. so check. please! if not up mean i have lots of hw and stuff.**


End file.
